


Kids

by Talvi (inn_havi)



Series: Stories of Thedas vol. II [13]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 09:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30019449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inn_havi/pseuds/Talvi
Summary: Stories of Thedas vol. II day 13/31
Series: Stories of Thedas vol. II [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189475
Kudos: 5





	Kids

Today was a day of anticipation for Juliette. She had woken up early, eaten quickly, and found herself rushing down the hallway to the wing of classrooms. She only stopped briefly when Theodore wanted to wish her luck, even though it was a stoic exchange, and then paused again near the door. The Templar standing beside it stared at her, raising an eyebrow as the mage inhaled before marching through the door, the Templar following behind and standing in the corner at the very front of the room.

“Good morning students.” Juliette called, placing a heavy book on the table in front of her as the ten voices responded to her in a disarray of voices. “Welcome to your first day of Herbology. As you might be aware,” she explained as she went to the side of the room to carry plants from the sunlight to the front table, not yet looking at the young ones who listened to her, “I am not an Enchanter-I am filling in until we find a replacement, so please address me simply as Juliette.” She finally looked up at the students in their apprentice robes of blues and purples, and instantly felt a change in her thought process. She knew that they were going to be young apprentices but they were…

A hand shot into the air, prompting Juliette to have the student say what they wanted. “If you aren’t an Enchanter,” the boy stood up, “then shouldn’t we call you teacher? Or Professor?”

“I… suppose either one would be fine.” She hadn’t thought of that. That was like kids to think of such things. Now how was she supposed to teach a bunch of kids?


End file.
